In industrial control technology, electric devices are often disposed in electrical enclosures or switch boxes. The individual devices are disposed on support rails, for example, a top-hat rail, and can be lined up next to one another. The devices are subsequently wired, wherein a comb-shaped ordering assembly is secured to the mounting strip comprising the support rail. The ordering assembly orders the connecting wires of the devices. An associated mounting system is offered by the applicant, Friedrich Lütze GmbH in 71384 Weinstadt, Germany, and is also disclosed in DE 203 01 265 U1, for example.
DE 43 23 370 A1 discloses a profiled strip made of insulating material for holding a large number of electrical cables.
DE 10 2008 060 843 B3 discloses deflection modules for cables, which can be screwed onto a vertical frame leg of a frame structure of an electrical enclosure.